If You See a Shooting Star
by RainbowSheltie
Summary: While Muraki had Hisoka captured under the light of red moon, what happened to Hisoka remains a mystery. His powers are suddenly on the fritz, memories are coming back to haunt him and Tsuzuki is the only one that can get close to Hisoka. TsuzuskixHisoka
1. The Night Sky

**Title**: If You See a Shooting Star  
**Chapter 1**: The Night Sky  
_Beta_: n/a

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series.

**Series**: Yami no Matsui  
**Pairing**: Tsuzuki x Hisoka

**Summary**: Hisoka still doesn't trust Tsuzuki, but when Muraki kidnaps him it seems that his partner is now his only salvation. A cursed tattoo, the red moon, and the magic rope made of witch hair that holds Hisoka's life in the balance.

* * *

The setting sun lit the interior of the abandoned house with a dim yellow light. Broken windows and wooden frames, floor boards that were loose and in placed missing completely. No lights could be seen except for the sun. This room, however, was made of concrete. The drain in the middle suggested some sort of green house perhaps, maybe a swimming pool once laid its spot in the room. But whatever past this house held, its secrets would remain.

The reflection of the light tinted the floor, enhancing the dark red color of blood that pooled around the drain. Circling around until finding an exit below. Not far from the small drain lay the main sewer grating. The Blood streamed down a small singular wall that stood near the grate. Rope made of a thin, magical hair bound Hisoka's body. If he struggled now, the rope would actually become tighter and logic suggested that this was a good way to be decapitated into many little pieces really quickly.

The last thing Hisoka remember had been standing at a concert, listening to a beautiful yet tragic singer. Anything after that was blank, but anyone who would have it out for him this badly was beyond his imagining. As far as he knew, being somewhat new to the shinigami world, was that he really didn't have the chance to make any enemies yet. Not that he wanted to, but no one he knew would do this to him.

At least, he hoped so.

Whoever it was hadn't shown their presence since he awoke sometime near late afternoon. His struggling at first caused the thin series of ropes to tighten to an almost impossible size. He had fresh blood running down every line that crossed his body up and down. It was almost like being caught in a custom made spiders web.

Time seemed to pass quickly, though he wasn't entirely sure why. The sun had set, leaving him completely in the dark. The light of the moon was no consultation.

It scared him. The moon itself, he never felt comfortable around it. Not before and certainly not now. He wanted to get out badly but the realization kept sinking in that these ropes were not so forgiving. Hisoka choked in surprised at the sudden clapping coming from behind it. The habitual movement his head made to see what made the sound had cost him. Cool, liquid blood dripped slowly down from the side of his neck. He couldn't shake it off, he couldn't get rid of that feeling.

"You are a good boy," the man teased. "All this time and you still fall under my spell."

The mans words caused his body to freeze. Any pain he had drained in an instant when those cold words hit his ears. His skin turned a cold, and tattoo's appeared on his body like invisible ink on a piece of paper. A pale red design covered his body. "My mark is still with you, Hisoka."

Extremely pale hands glazed over his face. They paused to wipe up some of the fresh blood around his neck, showing the pure look of enjoyed that came over him as he slowly licked the blood from his fingers. It felt sweet, warm in his mouth.

"Muraki..." Hisoka managed to weakly spit out. "You... bastard." His voice held no strength behind it. The blood loss was starting to slowly disorient him and keeping a serious conversation at the moment seemed like a more daunting task then he was willing to undertake.

Muraki's other hand held a small, freshly sharped blade to Hisoka's face. "Do you know why I brought you here?" The knife grazed Hisoka's face. He winced as the cut ran across his cheek down to his chin. Muraki encouraged his question again. "Do you know why I brought you here?"

Hisoka shook his head. Smooth hands ran themselves over his long orange shirt, feeling each thread that crossed his body. "You can blame this on me if you want, I won't mind." The voice make Hisoka shiver. He could sense the false kindness like a candle in the dark. Hisoka could faintly see Muraki's outline walking around him from the corners of his eyes.

Muraki right eye glowed a bright silver in the darkness. He couldn't explain how he felt, but if someone could actually see the soul through the eyes then his was something best left in stories to scared children from wandering around in dark, dangerous places.

"But don't worry, Hisoka. I'll let you go if Tsuzuki promises to be mine forever." At this point, if it was possible for Muraki's silver eye to get any wider, it did. Obsession filled his face, obsession and something else... the sharp knife was all he needed to know what that missing feeling was. The blade was sharper then he first imagined. The point dug deep into the soft spot below his collar bone.

Cold lips kissed his face and he slowly, painfully dragged the knife down his chest ripping the clothing and skin, but leaving the hair-thin rope. He wondered if Tsuzuki could hear him screaming now. Maybe he was coming for him. Maybe. If Muraki didn't get to him first.


	2. If You Call My Name

**Title**: If You See a Shooting Star  
**Chapter 2**: If You Call My Name  
_Beta_: n/a

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series.

**Series**: Yami no Matsui  
**Pairing**: Tsuzuki x Hisoka

**Summary**: While Muraki had Hisoka captured under the light of red moon, what happened to Hisoka remains a mystery. His powers are suddenly on the fritz, memories are coming back to haunt him and Tsuzuki is the only one that can get close to Hisoka.

* * *

_On one of the first assignments Tsuzuki and I were sent on, I managed to screw it up. Muraki, a horrible doctor from my past, captured me. He had me under a trance before I could process what was going on. I could see what happened next, but my body was frozen. Falling backwards, Muraki caught me in his arms holding me gently like a precious doll. Then... the last thing I saw was the red moon glowing brightly above me._

_Tsuzuki, you must have realized by now this is a trap. It has to be. Muraki hasn't done anything to me yet but... I fear he will come for me soon. Its a feeling I get, a strong feeling that... I'm afraid of. Tsuzuki, he's is an obsessive man! Please, please Tsuzuki for your sake and mine, get away from him as soon as you can. I'll be fine.... I'll... be fine, I promise..._

_I love you..._

_-Hisoka, a letter sent to Tsuzuki in secret via messenger bird-_

xxx_  
_

_"A giant bird of fire rose above me and Tsuzuki, a powerful summon to combat the fiery columns Muraki wielded against us. The place went up in flames and than Tsuzuki carried me home in his arms."  
-Hisoka Kurosaki  
_  
"Hisoka. Hisoka..." a gentle voice called out his name both gentle and worried. "Wake up..."

Hisoka opened his eyes almost immediately recognizing the small home he lived in but it took longer to process everything else. It was like a blanket of clouds that slowly disappeared before his eyes. The warm, light morning air blew in through the open window nearby; while a quiet tranquility seemed to settle around them. Only the sounds from the peppy, chirping birds about could be heard.

His head felt light and sitting up just proved to reassure him that the house was probably not the cause for the room spinning around him. Almost immediately Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's shoulders; pulling him close to his body. "Hisoka. Hisoka, calm down. You're safe now. It'll-"

"Tsu.. zuki?" The arms around him felt comforting, familiar unlike like the witch hair, the tight, pulling, bleeding thread. Images came flooding his mind and Hisoka only tried to nestle his head further against that reassuring, strong embrace. Tsuzuki continued to hold Hisoka in his arms. "Tsu... Tsuzuki..."

Hisoka wanted to repeat his name but he couldn't choke out any more words. The rest came in the tears that stung the various cuts on his face. Tsuzuki's white dress shirt, the body underneath that shirt, something about those two things was both upsetting and calming at the same time. Words of soothing, similar one would say to a sick child, were unconsciously waving through Tsuzuki's mind, though he really wasn't sure what he could say that would really be of help right then. Big hands gently weaved their way through fine dark blonde hair. Tsuzuki shook his head and sighed, before laying down the beautifully sleeping young man on the bed. Many days went by where the same thing would happen time and again but to Tsuzuki, it didn't matter. Besides that, he managed to get time off work to be there.

Two weeks flew by quickly. Tsuzuki thought about what his friends were doing at work right now but at the same time had no intention on check up on them to find out. He practically had to throw a fit just to get the extended time off, though in the end he wasn't quite sure if they did it because of the tantrum, or because they knew how important Hisoka was to Tsuzuki. Considering also that he probably would be too distracted by Hisoka's condition to focus on anything work related seemed to somehow factor its way in to that equation. Right now, however, the boss seemed to have gotten it in his head that Tsuzuki wasn't doing (enough) paperwork during his 'time off' since a loud, argumentative phone call resounded though the house. Tsuzuki later claims that the boss was just too lazy to do his own work (and that he was never assigned to do any), but neither side gave in to the other. So Tsuzuki had piles of paper stacked to the ceiling for him when he would finally made it back to work.

The first sounds Hisoka woke up to was a conversation he decidedly did not want to be a part of whether it be listening to it or well, listening to it. Slowly sitting up, his head, while feeling better still wanted to protest in pain at the sudden movement. From the open bedroom door a view of what looked like part of Tsuzuki's coat peeked out from the hallway. Immediately the small 'pain' he felt in his head grew increasingly worse. What's more, his mood about how loud Tsuzuki was being seeming to increase with the pain. In general, his mood dropped steadily even though he wasn't angry with anything in particular.

Grabbing his head, Hisoka leaned over in immense pain. Times like these were the moments where Hisoka wished his ability to sense the emotions of others could be turned on and off. In moments of extreme stress, he also possessed the ability to physically harm people and objects without having to touch them. These two things combined made him wary of usually, crowds and large gatherings. With his recent experience at Muraki's hand, however, his abilities seem to have heightened to a level his mind couldn't process. This time, he couldn't ignore it, or keep the feelings under control. The wave of emotions, like anger, would affect him for a decent amount of time despite if the party responsible had calm down or not.

Waves of pain that shoot through Hisoka's head released themselves in a physical manner; destroying any surrounding windows and breakable items. Glass shards rained across the floor along with various broken vases and lamps but the outburst didn't alleviate the pressure he still felt in his head. He couldn't control it or calm himself down. The anger Tsuzuki released a moment ago didn't want to escape its prison in his mind so easily. The noise brought Tsuzuki running frantically into the room, dropping his phone on the floor with his boss still yelling at him through the other end. Tsuzuki momentarily froze once he entered the room as he scanned the destroyed area; the cause came from Hisoka, no question but he wondered why.

"GAAAAH! Tsu... tsuzuki!" A voice that called for help broke Tsuzuki free from the shock and ran towards his partner.

"Hisoka! Hisoka," Tsuzuki knelt beside in the bed in hopes that maybe, for him, he would calm down. "What's-" Were the only words he got out, until another wave of anger shot through the room; essentially throwing Tsuzuki harshly against the far wall. "TSUZUKI!!"

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki..." Hisoka cried out, "What's happening to me? Why... why is this so..." Mid sentence the pain had stopped completely. Tsuzuki took this pause to rush to the bed catching Hisoka in his arms before he fell backwards onto the bed. Nothing but worry crossed his face, worried for Hisoka and also... Deep inside he felt a new twitch of anger starting to grow; an anger spawned directly against Muraki.

Tsuzuki stroked the fine, if somewhat mussed up hair through his hands and exhaled a sigh of relief. When he saw Hisoka responding to his touch, the could tell the pain he felt was, hopefully, completely gone. "Tsuzuki.... what's.. happening to me?" He snuggled closer to Tsuzuki's chest; Hisoka's quick breathing and sweating, along with what felt like a high tempture pointed towards a fever. Whatever Muraki's plans, he secretly hoped that killing Hioska wasn't anywhere in his morbid plans.

Tsuzuki placed light, soothing kisses against Hisoka's forehead. "I promise," he said, "I'll find out what Muraki did to you. I will help you through this, I will. I'll be right beside you, all the way."

"I love you, Tsuzuki." a quiet voice responded back. "So much..."

+Continue+


	3. I Can't See You In This Darkness

**Title**: If You See a Shooting Star  
**Chapter 3**: I Can't See You (in this Darkness)  
_Beta_: n/a

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, dark themes, I don't own the series.

**Series**: Yami no Matsui  
**Pairing**: Tsuzuki x Hisoka

**Summary**: While Muraki had Hisoka captured under the light of red moon, what happened to Hisoka remains a mystery. His powers are suddenly on the fritz, memories are coming back to haunt him and Tsuzuki is the only one that can get close to Hisoka.

* * *

_After Tsuzuki rescued me from Muraki's place, it took almost a three full weeks for me to recover. We haven't heard from Muraki since then, but I fear the worst is still to come. Ever since I "recovered" nothing has been the same for me._

_Before, I just had the ability to sense others thoughts, but I could control it up to a point. Crowds were harder to control, but I usually made a point to stay away from large gatherings anyways. Now, though, I don't see myself as the person I used to be. Not quite, at least. Even when I told Tsuzuki I loved him, we have become closer but my fear of people has increased to a point where I even had to take leave from certain assignments because I would end up fainting in the middle of a crowd._

_I think this is all happening because Muraki wants to control me. He can use me to get to Tsuzuki, we all know that. I don't know what he did, but I don't like it. I can sense every one's feelings now, almost as if they were my own. I can't seem to get used to it, every day is the same thing. After a time, I thought that maybe, just maybe it would be okay and yet... whatever it is that Muraki is planning, he sure has me like a puppet with strings._

_Other then live in the library almost full time, Tsuzuki takes me out so I can "train" my mind to control it. I have no idea what he was thinking of when he came up with that plan, but seeing as how he's smarter then he looks I can't just doubt him yet._

_Right now I'm on my way to the lake just outside our work building. Cherry trees in full bloom litter their petals along the ground. It's pretty, but also somewhat eerie at the same time. That is the feeling I get, even when the scenery is so serene. _

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka called out his partners name, but only silence answered his call. He had gotten to the meeting spot earlier then planned, so he couldn't really complain about him being late until he was actually late.

Hisoka sat down, leaning back leisurely on the grass. He had to lift his hand in surprise as he almost rested it on a smooth, flat rock. He smiled, "Skipping stones, huh?" With the flick of his wrist, and the instincts from (at least lately) lots of practice. The stone make seven skips across the lake before it sank with a small 'plunk'.

"I hope you weren't waiting long, Hisoka." Tsuzuki said as the sat down on the grass, pulling Hisoka into his arms. "How have you been holding up? I'm sorry I've been so busy lately."

Hisoka huffed, "Not as busy as the person whom you shoved ALL your paper work to."

"Ehh? But.. but I have field work to do, and since you weren't busy...." Tsuzuki started to panic, his brain hastily trying to come up with some excuse but the look that Hisoka gave Tsuzuki wasn't one of anger. He slapped his forehead, "Ah, don't do that to me. I thought you were seriously mad at me for a while."

Hisoka snickered, "I could never be mad at you." His smile, however quickly turned into his normal, worried expression. His face couldn't hide the distraction he felt in his mind. "Muraki... I know him. He's up to something and I can feel it."

Tears stained his face as those same, strong gentle hands tried to calm him down again. Tsuzuki had gotten good at remaining calm around Hisoka, and he knew his partner was glad for it. "I know it hasn't been that long since you've recovered somewhat, but... boss has a mission for us."

Tsuzuki's voice was full of hesitation and fear, the uncertain realm in not knowing where to tread on a delicate subject. "Muraki has been up to something, but we don't know what. He wants us to check out if he might have... left anything behind for us at the mansion. He wanted you to go too, in case there were clues there only you would be able to recognize."

"When," a short, emotionless response.

"When you're ready. It's not pressing, but I wanted you to know."

"Yeah," Hisoka pulled himself closer to Tsuzuki's chest, his hands were lightly shaking from nervousness. Not one to admit his own insecurities that easily, he looked for comfort in the only person he knew he could count on.

"It's time to go try mixing in with the crowds again," Tsuzuki's voice was soft, "I know its hard, but I swear I'll protect you."

A sigh escaped Hisoka's lips. Tsuzuki was talking about the 'training sessions' in the realm of the living. They were trying to slowly introduce Hisoka to other people of various sizes, not only to help his mind sort out the insane emotion overload thing, but also to help cure him of the fear he seemed to retain for people in general.

Hisoka's voice seemed frantic, pleading and out of character for him. "Tsuzuki, I... We don't have to go up there, right? Can't we just skip it for today and stay here, together? Please? We have lots of time to-"

Tsuzuki paused Hisoka's talking with his finger, a worried look matched his feelings. "Don't be afraid, Hisoka." Tilting Hisoka's head up towards his face, "I'm right here, okay?"

A gentle kiss locked Hisoka's attention towards his partner, and also calming his nerves down immensely. The only person he didn't seem to be afraid of, was his quirky partner.

xxx

The park during the middle of the afternoon on a weekday was usually pretty sparce. Those who weren't working either had the day off, or probably never had a job to begin with. Slightly cloudly and with the sun peaking through, the day all in all, wasn't too bad. Hisoka felt like a clingy child at the moment, holding ontoTsuzuki's arm like the sky was falling. Tsuzuki, however, just responded with gentle touches for silent encourgment. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to the new feelings he felt from strangers, but there was always hope.

"I wonder why Muraki did this? Why... Why did he-" Hisoka was stoped by a gentle shushing motion.

"Focus on the task at hand, okay? What do you feel now?" Tsuzuki scanned the area, two people in the distance, and another dog walker on the other side of the path.

Hisoka closed his eyes, "I feel... you, and... others. Many others, but there emotions still feel distant. Some are closer, the three people in eye sight. Ones angry, the... dogwalkerI think. And..." His eyes flew open and a blush ran across his face. "Um..... the other two are... somewhat, busy, at the moment..."

Tsuzuki couldn't help but laugh, giving the blonde a rough pat on the head. He turned Hisoka's head towards him, eyes connecting together. "Focus just on me, Hisoka. You know I love you, my feelings are always strong."Hestitantly, Hisoka nodded.

xxx  
_  
It was like this, that Tsuzuki and I spent the day. We spent many days together and although I feel that my fear of humans may have passed, I believe I'm becoming too dependant on Tsuzuki. I haven't told him yet, what I think, but if Muraki knew this weakness... I fear what he could do to me. I don't want to know, I don't want to even think about what sick and twisted games he wants to play with my body this time._

_It makes me sick. Sometimes, I have nightmares but they feel so real that it scares me. I keep telling myself if was only a dream, myimaganation but all the sensations are too real. I'm scared. The days pass by faster now, because I keep dreading the time I finally fall asleep. Will I dream? What will happen this time? I want to know, but I don't._

_I want Tsuzuki to save me, but I don't know how he can. If this keeps going, eventually I'll never be able to sleep. At that point, I will no longer be able to hide myinsceurties. My stress builds up little my little each day and nothing I have done has provided a releaf for it._

_Sometimes, when I'm with Tsuzuki, he makes me feel like things will be allright again. Like I"m safe. However, this is just a lie. I don't feel safe at all. I just feel what he's feeling._

_Who am I? Sometimes I can't even tell anymore. In public, I only focus on Tsuzuki and he guides me through the darkness. Gradually I began to notice that I could no longerseperate my own feelings from his. Do I feel happy at the moment? Or angry? My mind tells me I should feel one way, but I often feel many emotions at once._

_I think I'm slowly losing it. Barely a month has gone by, and already I feel like my path will lead me to the brink of an endless, cold black hole. Muraki will be coming back for me. If he does not, then he knows that I will go back to him. I have to get to that mansion._

_If I can't go back to the person I used to be, then I'm not going to look back on my life. I will give it up. It doesn't matter if I become his slave or doll, if someone can take this pain away I will gladly serve them until my life is no longer my own. At that point, I'm as good as dead. I will pass on, living in a dream where Tsuzuki and I can be together like it used to be._

_This must be my minds interpreteration of the illusion fields, a place where one is always happy in the after life. Maybe like heaven, I don't know. But I can't go on anymore. I have to go back to my hell. Maybe... this is my penitence for being born and living a failure to my family._

_I'm begining to think that... maybe, just maybe, my mother was right about me from the start. I left their world and escaped from the pain, if only a little. But now, I'll be right back where I started and this time, I won't have a route to escape by._

xxx

"It's irony, I guess, that I would be coming back to the very place I was captured and held by Muraki under another red moon. It's an unnatural event, out of season, but it must be an omen..." Hisoka's voice echoed softly in among the empty, broken down walls of the old mansion. It was typical of a horror like setting, but for a house that hasn't been cared for in centuries, some dilapidation is expected to occur.

Regret filled Hisoka's mind as he walked through the house. He had left Tsuzuki behind without warning. He made sure that his partner was preoccupied, even if it felt like the wrong thing to do. Everything around him seemed to scream at him for entering. It was like a warning, yet this wasn't anything he didn't already prepare for.

Throughout the many, many rooms he searched, nothing felt out of place. A normal, old, forgotten mansion in the woods from a time long gone by. Somehow, it didn't feel the like the same place he had been in before yet that was just pure speculation on his part.

Candles attached to the walls were cold and unused. The moonlight only lit so much of the inner rooms and that was only if that room had any windows. Some of the outer rooms didn't have windows, and he had to stop himself from wondering why. Although the house didn't seem like the same place as before, something was off.

Maybe it was just Hisoka's imagination at work, and that thought seemed to insistently pester him throughout the night. He had spent at least an hour exploring the place and probably only managed to cover a quarter of the first floor. Sometimes, however, he could swear that he could hear the faint echos of someone laughing. This place, he knew, was starting to get to his head.

Seeing as how he was part of the not-living but not-dead world, the worst part about his fears was that he knew ghosts and monsters actually existed.

Wind whistled through the hallways, scratching and small animal noises were crawling in the walls. A slow ascended to the upper floor only cause Hisoka's own fear to worsen. The higher up he went, the worse he felt about his surroundings.

In a short test, he had walked down the stairs and out the front doors and in all that while, he felt slightly better each step until he passed the entrance. Not that 'safe' really meant actually, truly safe but at least that horrible foreboding didn't shadow over him like a black rain cloud.

Even though he should have been alone, gentle, soften nudges poked his mind with foreign emotions and feelings from an unknown source. Unless he could read animals, which could be the case if Muraki once resided here, then anything would be possible.

If his own mind wasn't confused and in pain, he probably would never have come back here in the first place. Going back into the house felt like a death sentence but that thought was just his own fears turning against him. The worst part about the mansion was the shadows in the corners of his eyes. He was expecting something to come popping out at any moment so his mind was actively searching for something that would move. He wanted to hear if sounds were being made by something unnatural.

What he felt as he ascended the stairs a second time, the increased dread. The unsettled, "something is not right here" thought that ran over and over in his mind. He knew he shouldn't have come alone, but in the end it was his own decision to do it. Why he acted alone now, instead of relying on his partner cross his mind, and the more he thought about it the more he wished he were at home with Tsuzuki instead of here by himself.

His mind was conflicted, wanting to both experience self punishment for his past and trying to escape from it at the same time. With Tsuzuki, he always felt a little bit better about himself but somewhere inside, maybe he really, really didn't deserve those feelings.

If the first floor with its dark, unending shadowed hallways weren't bad enough, it seems as if the entire second floor was lit with the candles and lamps decorating the area. It was a complete opposite of the first floor. Yet, even with all the lights on, it was unnatural. It didn't feel right but that feeling wasn't anything new.

The second floor was fully furnished and it seemed, well taken care of. Except for some broken windows and cobwebs, it was possible that someone could live up here. His earlier unease about the light, however, persisted the more he entered the depths of the second floor. Instead of seeing shadows everywhere, he was hearing more noises that made him extremely jumpy when he opened the closed doors and closets. The feeling that he was being watched was either, he thought, from his mind (which wasn't entirely impossible) or from an actual presence in the house. He was beginning to believe that it was the later, as he became jumpier the deeper he walked down the hallways.

Rooms behind locked doors, gaps in the floor plan for missing rooms but no doors, normal household items were placed in places where they normally wouldn't be found. Lamps were found under beds, inside desks and outside windows where it was either the reflection of something he couldn't see or it really was floating just outside, beyond his reach. All the windows were solid, none of them could be opened and it just so happened that all the creepy, "floating lamp windows" were the ones that weren't broken.

Although the air around him remained calm, he could almost sense something in the air around him. A breeze rushed by him, yet at the same time he could not feel it or hear it. Only his mind 'recognized' the rush of wind that called to him. The hallway remained perfectly still, quiet and calm, except for that odd wind sensation.

The more he followed that strange sensation, the worse he began to feel. Strange as he felt, he could feel an overbearing emotion wanting to control his body. The emotion he felt was so strong that he couldn't even tell what emotion it was, just that it was making him physically sick.

Everything in his mind pulled at him to leave this place, pleading with him yet the further he walked towards the pain the smaller that voice seemed to get. Calling out for Tsuzuki wasn't an option but the thought had crossed his mind more then once as of late. The more he walked away from the exit, from the staircase down to the lower floors the more dreamlike everything began to feel.

Maybe it was from a lack of sleep, or stress or nothing at all, but the world around him started to feel different. His body wanted to move of its own accord and the more he struggled the stronger his bodies determination was to follow that mysterious, powerful emotion.

It was here, the final door in the upper hallway. What lay beyond it....

**+Continue+**


	4. The Day I Fell From the Sky

**Title**: If You See a Shooting Star  
**Chapter 2**: The Day I Fell From the Sky  
_Beta_: n/a

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, rape, dark themes of all kinds, I don't own the series.

**Series**: Yami no Matsui  
**Pairing**: Tsuzuki x Hisoka, Muraki + Hisoka

**Summary**: Hisoka still doesn't trust Tsuzuki, but when Muraki kidnaps him it seems that his partner is now his only salvation. A cursed tattoo, the red moon, and the magic rope made of witch hair that holds Hisoka's life in the balance.

* * *

If Muraki had a sense of humor, it was probably one of the most sadistic and twisted one in existence. Then again, Muraki had never been quite 'with it' to begin with so any stunt he pulls, it usually wasn't a surprise. Evil and demented yeah, that was Muraki's up and down but it would never be considered 'surprising'. A long time ago, that guy once placed a curse upon Hisoka, causing him to eventually grow weaker and in any event, become a shinigami. The one thing that Hisoka still carried with him, were the mystical body tattoo which could only be considered a sign of branding. Though it only came out during times of extreme emotions or distress, the fact still remained that it wasn't going away any time soon.

It was also fact that Muraki had a bigger interest in Tsuzuki then his partner, everyone knew, however that it didn't mean much between the two of them. Up until a couple months ago, Muraki seemed to be concentrating his attacks on Tsuzuki so this sudden change in interest threw everyone off. Hisoka had seen this coming and in all reality, he wasn't sure why he just let it happen. He knew he had to be on guard, for the red moon that came about every year was his day; the day he first died inside. The first day he had been captured, and more than likely drugged up on something, only the regret remained that he actually was able to forget what that mad moon meant.

In that one bedroom, the main bedroom upon the upper most floors, Hisoka found himself drowned in clouded memories and thoughts just to keep going. He wanted to die; to end it all if that would mean the pain would go away. Muraki, however sadistic, kept reminding him of the dreary fact that yeah, he wasn't going to die. Over and over again, tender words that didn't befit the silver haired man rushed into Hisoka's ears. They were horrible words. They sounded disgusting, because of the man who spoke them was just as disgusting. Hisoka let out his passionate moan in ecstasy. Loud, passionate and somewhat sad at the same time, he couldn't do a thing about it except cry.

If he thought about Tsuzuki, and pretended that it was him instead of Muraki behind him, for a coping ability, it worked wonders. "I… I can't-"Muraki laughed at Hisoka's pitiful cry, only to respond in kind. "When I'm through, Hisoka, not only will you never be able to forget me," he thrust into the boy even harder as he spoke his words. "But I will make sure that Tsuzuki will come and rescue you tonight."

Outside the window, a pure blue sky shone through dirt stained windows. His voice was letting out moans and panting that he couldn't control. This pleasure, he had no choice but to feel it and come with the movements. For the rest of the day, no words were spoken between the two but Hisoka couldn't forget those last, chilling words that ran circles up and down his spine. However bad Muraki's puns might have been, they weren't funny. That single set of words sent fear, regret and pain to bright green eyes. Muraki's cold, sadistic words from earlier: "I'll milk you dry, Hisoka. When Tsuzuki finds you, dry, disgusting and dirty – think of me. When your relation suffers because he found you spent and physically branded, return to me. I will always love you. This brand will always prove it."

Every so often, Hisoka would find himself crying again, only to realize that his tears were slowly drying up. He couldn't see the brand now, but Muraki placed a strange symbol, marked by a red hot iron needle, on the tip of his penis. A new body tattoo which only appeared during heightened stages of passion or any type of extreme physical exercise. In the end, when nightfall came around, Muraki finally left Hisoka to bleed, live or die, upon the same bed he was raped in. The sheets were messy and fully of sweat, the smell in the room made him want to throw up. He would do anything right now to prevent Tsuzuki from seeing him in this state.

Anything in the world, a weakness like this might change his entire relationship with his partner. Even if his mind kept telling him, "Tsuzuki will understand, because you trust him. He's not a bad guy." He couldn't force himself even belief half of that statement at the moment. The world around him seemed hazy, but the strange part about all this, was that he could feel Muraki leaving the building on the bottom floor. For once in his life, he actually felt what Muraki was feeling at the time. Until the man left the area completely, Hisoka couldn't stop from throwing up. The man was insane; he couldn't begin to describe what he felt going on in that mind.

While he was throwing up, not only could he feel what Muraki was feeling, his mind acted like it was the one with those same emotions. For a couple of minutes, Hisoka and Muraki had been connected to the same wavelength. His tattoos were glowing sporadically over his body, if he ever had a 'lowest point' in life, he couldn't imagine it being worse than this. His body was exhausted from the drugs aftereffects and the 'strenuous activity' which, in any case, left him unable to walk (or move) for that matter.

xxx

"Take me… away from this place." Those were the words that greeted Tsuzuki as he entered the room. Instinctively, his mind told him to remain calm no matter how he wanted to react at the grizzly sight. For a while, only their eyes were locked; they were reading each other without the use of language. Tsuzuki knew Hisoka all too well to act stupid or childish now. The boy never liked pity, and for him this was the ultimate humiliation. He didn't know exactly how much he would be able to help but right now, what his own worries or second guessing – none of that mattered. Tsuzuki slipped his long black trench coat off, in one swift motion wrapping up his beloved to holding Hisoka's cold, battered boy in his arms.

Anger wanted to obscure his judgment; Tsuzuki wanted more than anything to release this anger building inside him. His eyes couldn't break away from the cursed markings on his body. Even the branding didn't escape his notice, but that issue would have to be solved at a later date in time. It wasn't until a small, gentle hand had touched his face that Tsuzuki was able to break out of his daydream. That gentle hand effortlessly drew Tsuzuki's face towards pain, but worried eyes. In that instance alone, his mind was able to draw a blank slate and focus on the things that mattered.

Hisoka let a smile show on his lips, because right now he would let all his preconceived notions and judgmental attitude, for now, beside him. They both felt it, that smile told Tsuzuki what he needed to know; things would be all right, because they were together. Just for now, would they pretend that everything would be all right. Tsuzuki used one of the spare rooms on a lower floor for the night. One warm towel bath and a glass of water later were they able to settle down. The tears that ran down Hisoka's face pained his heart, even more so because he had to be the one to clean the thick mess Muraki lovingly left between Hisoka's legs.

Strong, embracing arms wrapped tightly around Hisoka's body. Although he couldn't stop his tears from showing, the older man never said a word about it. Gently petting his hair and kissing the area near his neck were all the 'words' of comfort he really needed. As his head rested firmly against Tsuzuki's chest, the sound of the rhythmic heart beat, the constant breaths that moved through that body was unbearable. It turned his body hot, and this time it wasn't because of some drug. Hisoka didn't need so say anything; Tsuzuki was reading his mind perfectly. Gentle kisses followed by the soft words, "I love you," let Hisoka relax enough to at least try and sleep during the night.

He inadvertently let out a yelp in surprise as Tsuzuki's hand rubbed that hot, wanting area between his legs. Masterful hands made him moan, "I'll make you forget about Muraki tonight." Tsuzuki said defiantly. He moved down to start licking the already wet cock. He made sure to kiss the branded area, sucking it, letting Hisoka know it would be okay. Tsuzuki really didn't expect to do it this soon with his partner, but the boiled up anger that stemmed from Muraki waned into excited passion. He couldn't help it now, he couldn't stop this. "I will make you forget."

"I… love you," Hisoka replied softly. "Only you."


	5. When You Lose the World

**Title**: If You See a Shooting Star  
**Chapter 3**: When You Lose the World  
_Beta_: n/a

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, rape, dark themes of all kinds, I don't own the series.

**Series**: Yami no Matsui  
**Pairing**: Tsuzuki x Hisoka, Muraki + Hisoka

**Summary**: Hisoka still doesn't trust Tsuzuki, but when Muraki kidnaps him it seems that his partner is now his only salvation. A cursed tattoo, the red moon, and the magic rope made of witch hair that holds Hisoka's life in the balance.

* * *

"Tatsumi, I know. It's been three months but even if Hisoka's body has recovered but he's still not ready to go back to work. I refuse to let him go in this state!" Out of the corner of his eye, Tsuzuki saw Hisoka twitch slightly in his sleep. He couldn't help but exhale a sigh as he pressed on in the conversation, taking care this time to speak softer over the phone. "You can do whatever you want to me later but I will not leave his side. I'm staying here and that's final."

Tsuzuki could hear Tatsumi about to argue with him, but the phone remained silent. "I'm sorry we can't help you further, Tsuzuki. I really am." Disappointment caught his body as he hung up the phone, the situation was starting to get to him causing a huge amount of undue stress. Every night the same things would happen over and over again, leaving Tsuzuki more than wondering just how much more of Hisoka's outbursts he could take. The thing that annoyed him the most, was the fact that he was missing something crucial. There was something that Hisoka was hung up on, some memory or feeling he couldn't get past and for the life of him, Tsuzuki couldn't figure out what that 'moment' was.

He nearly jumped a mile in the air when he felt an unexpected pair of arms around his waist. Hisoka's head leaned gently against his back, and while he couldn't see his partners face Tsuzuki knew instinctively the boy was crying. Hisoka never made any sounds while he cried, an event that seemed to happen frequently throughout the day. For a while they had been staying in Hisoka's place, but because the location was too far from any convenience stores and shopping areas they had to move. Tsuzuki's new apartment, a single bedroom seemed more than just an avid opportunity. Although it had been mostly because of its convenient location on the outskirts of the inner city; the main reason was the availability of local grocery stores and small shopping marts.

"You're not… going anywhere, right? Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked quietly. "When you're gone, I can't block out the neighbors minds anymore. They are… horrible, infidelity ridden scum bags you know."

Tsuzuki only laugh, unable to help the huge smile that crossed his face. "This is the only place I could afford. You know how we get paid. If it was up to our boss, we'd probably be living in a shack outside you know. Right?"

Hisoka nodded back. Tsuzuki pressed on, turning around to face his partner in the process. "Do you think you're ready to go outside yet?" Although he had said that in earnest, Tsuzuki still tired his best to keep his voice positive and confident. Showing strength to the lover scorned by their mutual enemy. He shook his head, ridding himself of any thoughts that trail the dark, despairing line of thoughts. Hisoka's face went pale, taking the boy only seconds to react in a wild, panicked manner.

"No, no, no! All right! We can just stay here in this room, right? Right?" Hisoka rushed his words, laughing manically with a crazed smile covering his face. "We're safe here you said so yourself, Tsuzuki! We can't leave now; we can't go outside if we do I – I…"

"Its fine, Hisoka." Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka close to his chest; laughing fear had started turning into hyperventilating, a sign that the younger man wasn't ready to deal with reality yet. "It's fine, yeah? We don't have to do anything just yet."

xxx

"Can't sleep, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked sleepily. He wasn't awake, it was sometime after midnight and the fact was, he was tired. Slowly he dragged himself up on his elbows, twisting around to see Hisoka staring outside the open window. The summer air was warm, even at nights in this area and because they were far enough away from the bright city lights, the stars in the night sky were able to shine down upon them. He was glad Hisoka wasn't screaming from a nightmare for once yet, not sleeping at all was pretty much just as exhausting.

Hisoka couldn't help but stare at the night sky; not only did it calm him, but for a short while he was able to forget his unstable and somewhat, irrational fears. Only recently did he find himself beginning to open up to his partner; the more he talked about his experience with Muraki the less everything seemed to hurt. "When I was with that man…" A splitting pain in his head stopped him from talking, but he was determined to get past this. If not for himself, for Tsuzuki, for the only man in this world he felt he could trust. Hisoka kept his hands covering his temples but wanted more than anything to Tsuzuki's arms holding him gently; a physical act that told him, "yeah, there's still one person in this world that loves me – and he's holding me right now."

Just like that, Hisoka found Tsuzuki's arms tightly around his chest. The soft whispers to calm him down floated upon his ears with a familiar voice. "Shh, Hisoka. Calm down first. Relax your body and give yourself to me. Remember what I told you?" Hisoka nodded hesitantly, waiting for Tsuzuki to continue. "Don't fight your memories and don't force yourself. Trust in me completely; with your body, mind and soul. Feel me, right here, right now. I will remain calm no matter what you say. I will remain calm, and so will you."

Those same silent tears were running down his cheeks again, but unlike before he wasn't upset over a nightmare, acting like a frightened child. Hisoka hadn't felt such love before, love directed towards him. That did frighten him, but it made him very happy at the same time. There was something being able to stare so deeply into the night sky. The more Hisoka calmed his breathing and let his focus slip into a gentle lull, more and more he felt as if the outside world was slipping itself into a black void leaving just two people behind. No one else, besides the stars and the moon; he didn't see the windows or hear the sound of cars and people that just two floors below them. The bad neighborhood, the passionate voices from the walls and those old, unsightly factory buildings around them disappeared with everything else into the night.

Taking a deep breath, and focusing on the sound of Tsuzuki's breathing near his ear gave him courage to maybe, just maybe be able to accept what had happened to him. "That man…" Even the sheer mention of Muraki's name by proxy had him wanting to fight the memories and scream out against the world. But that wasn't right; he had to think only of that beautiful white moon and Tsuzuki's warm breaths on his neck. "Back in that… horrid mansion, I remember that Muraki had me tied to a wall like a crucifixion. Sharp witches' hair covered every part of my body; even though I was dressed I felt the hair dig into my skin like knives. There was so much blood, my blood draining to the floor. He… did things, even though I was tied up he still did _those_ things to my body and… and I-"

Hisoka's felt his voice start to shake uncontrollably causing a fresh pain to develop in his body. Tsuzuki never said a word, but Hisoka felt him everywhere now. Everything felt warm, and when he thought of that the shaking panic stopped. The night became longer and longer still as he stared blankly at the moon. His mind was beginning to panic the more he remembered, so he let Tsuzuki show him the way to redemption. There was no rush to talk about it, the world would be the same no matter how much time has passed and in that aspect and they really did have all the time in the world. Even when the night sky started to give way to a beautiful orange color, he didn't want to speak anymore.

Tsuzuki guided Hisoka towards the floor but they kept that heavenly sky in clear view. Hisoka leaned against his partner now, stretched out and more relaxed then he had ever felt in his life. For there was certain bliss Hisoka felt when he let his mind blank out completely. No thoughts, no memories; a place in his mind where nothing existed but three single items. Two lovers and that sky, no more and no less than those three things were with him now.

It wasn't until he felt Tsuzuki yawning that he realized his own worn-out, weary state. He didn't get very far and his problem with Muraki in his mind wasn't any closer to being solved but today, it was a big accomplishment. He was able to finally talk about his experience. Tsuzuki had told him many times before, even now. Yet when the man spoke those words it immediately sent a slight chill down his spine. "You talked to me; you let me know what you're feeling inside just a little bit. Just that little bit is good enough for me. Just that. Only that."

Tonight, Hisoka could feel it inside him; he could tell that Muraki wouldn't be coming to haunt his dreams. Even if it was just for today, he couldn't think of anything to be more thankful for. Even in bed, Tsuzuki's arms encased Hisoka tightly just like always. For once since he had been rescued by his lover, he wouldn't cry himself to sleep. Those words Tsuzuki spoke, "I love you, Hisoka." He had always been too proud to say those words in return. That made him smile this time because he knew, for the first time, he could return his feelings.

"I love you, Tsuzuki. Only you." And it had been those words that made Tsuzuki the happiest man in the world.


	6. I Still Want You Inside Me

**Title**: If You See a Shooting Star  
**Chapter 6**: I Still Want You Inside Me  
_Beta_: n/a

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, rape, dark themes of all kinds, I don't own the series.

**Series**: Yami no Matsui  
**Pairing**: Tsuzuki x Hisoka, Muraki + Hisoka

**Summary**: Hisoka still doesn't trust Tsuzuki, but when Muraki kidnaps him it seems that his partner is now his only salvation. A cursed tattoo, the red moon, and the magic rope made of witch hair that holds Hisoka's life in the balance.

* * *

Today was the big day, and Hisoka couldn't help but feel more nervous than ever. Hisoka himself had made it to the nearby ally way by jumping out of their third story window unharmed but that was only part of the problem. He was supposed to be working on 'intermingling' with the normal people like he had done before. Lately, he had been getting better at controlling his own emotions in relation to others so they both figured it was time for the next step. Tsuzuki stood behind him, whispering an assuring promise to never leave his side for the entire day. When he was alone with Tsuzuki he was able to refrain from synchronizing their minds to the point where Hisoka wasn't sure who had been feeling what. Although this technique wasn't perfected it did let Hisoka feel slightly more human again, the knowledge of being able to distance his mind from everything else to be truly alone.

Tsuzuki slipped his hand in Hisoka's when he noticed the man frozen in place. The sudden touch didn't shock Hisoka; instead it seeped in some of Tsuzuki's current confidence and strength to mingle with his own insecurities. The point of today's exercise was to walk around, in low populated areas to start with without letting the world's problems overload his mind. The last time it had happened, they were in the bedroom and the furniture around him practically shattered and splintered into pieces. Even Tsuzuki felt the waves of energy his partner emitted yet in the end, it turned out positively. This day seemed to mark the first time in which Hisoka would start to favor a connection with Tsuzuki instead of the environment surrounding him.

At first, everything had been going well. Although Hisoka's unyieldingly hard grasp on Tsuzuki's hand was, so say the least, somewhat uncomfortable, Tsuzuki would never mention it out loud. Maybe he was masochistic, or too deeply in love but if he had to endure pain for the sake of Hisoka, then so be it. Although his area was the lower class section of the town, most of the inhabitants around during midday were street-sleeping, money-less, grim-covered beggars. In this particular case, since Tsuzuki scouted the area ahead of time, the people around here seemed pretty harmless. Although half of Tsuzuki's attention seemed to be lost in thoughts, a part of his mind never wandered from the immediate surroundings. Watching, studying, and waiting to protect his lover at a moment's notice. Besides that, Hisoka was unusually quiet – and although he wasn't particularly talkative to begin with, this silence seemed unusually tense.

Bright green eyes darted constantly around, scared but somehow, a hidden strength remained behind that fear. Since the area was relatively calm and desolate, getting used to being outside among civilization again would take time. It wasn't enough to try and get rid of the fear of other people, but that person also needed to be comfortable in his surroundings. Once the city buildings and shops were familiar, adding more obstacles and trials would be the most emotionally draining. Plus, Tsuzuki was afraid he would be more worried than Hisoka, and if his partner picked up on that in the middle of a crowd the consequences would be hard to explain to their boss. Even with his condition, someone had to be paid to clean up any messes made in the human world.

xxx

Exactly one week has passed by since Hisoka's first outing, and Tsuzuki wasn't entirely confident about the progress on what Hisoka could do, and what he wanted to do. Since being rehabilitated into the outside world, he started coming out of the hold he created, started becoming 'himself' once more. Even if this entire thing worked, in the back of Tsuzuki's mind, he knew Hisoka would never, truly recover from this incident. The past couple of nights, Hisoka's dreams were starting to shift towards involving Murata in some way which worried him extremely. If Murata was starting to haunt these dreams, then if he haunted Hisoka's thoughts even walking outside might reverse their progress to the starting block.

"Tsuzuki." A quiet voice called from the window. Hisoka stood staring outside, watching all the people down below come home from work. "I know I have to… rejoin them, but I have a bad feeling somehow. I'm…" He didn't have to finish, since Tsuzuki answer for him.

"Scared, I know, I know." The taller nuzzled his head upon Hisoka's shoulder, arms firmly secured around the small, shaking chest. Tsuzuki could feel the rapid breathing the younger man started to take; small, shallow breaths that rolled the line of hyperventilating. "Shh, Hisoka. It's okay; don't think about it right now."

Yet Hisoka's gaze was still planted outside that open window. The freeze breeze washed across his face, and his instinctual reaction had been to pull away in fear. He wasn't sure why the wind just now frightened him, although it likely had something to do with his intense fixation upon the humans walking the streets below them. Tsuzuki's unyielding body slowly served to remind him the safety of his current environment. In relaxing his mind, the calm emotions his lover felt passed into his entire body which served as the best mood stabilizer he currently possessed.

xxx

_Although I tried to hide it, I started seeing Muraki everywhere I went. Tsuzuki didn't notice anything, but I could see that guy in everyone who walked by. I've only been out a handful of times in a small crowd. I'm afraid of what will happen if I'm ever alone out here. If Tsuzuki leaves my side, even for an instant, what will I do? Muraki messed with my head, placed a curse on my body, ruined me and then let me go. _

_He wants me back, and I'm afraid. I can't help it. I'm starting to feel the pull of Muraki's powers over me, even more so when I'm in a heightened state of emotional distress or fear. So far Tsuzuki has helped me out, yet the bottom line – when it comes to it, is if I'm strong enough to believe in my partner. He says we're lovers, even though we rarely have sex. I can't live without him that much is true – although, I can't help it. I doubt myself, I probably always have. I hope that Tsuzuki is strong enough to save me because I don't believe that I can do it on my own. I haven't even told him about what happened to me and Tsuzuki still stays by my side. I hope this is a sign, for me, to finally be able to give my trust, my whole self to another. _

_For I have never trusted anyone. Alive or not, I don't know how to trust. So, I call out silently for help, to be saved. Silently, quietly and alone in that infernal darkness behind steel bars._

Trials and tribulations aside, Hisoka managed a deep breath before leaving the apartment with his partner. Whether it looked weird or not, to have two guys holding hands in the middle of the day didn't matter. If Hisoka didn't have that hand, the physical reassurance he knew he would go crazy. Even if he hated crowds before it was never this bad. Being able to relatively control his heightened powers didn't lift his fear. The fear of people, of being alone or troubled, these things bothered him by tenfold after Muraki. Yet, whenever they went outside Tsuzuki would let Hisoka hold onto his hand has hard as he wanted, without retribution later. Maybe he deserved Tsuzuki and maybe not but this was not something he really wanted to think about. Such a minor issue like that shouldn't matter, because Tsuzuki's feelings were unwavering and strong.

As people walked past them, Hisoka avoided eye contact and reflexively flinched away towards Tsuzuki's side. If he looked into those faces around him, it would be possible his mind would transform those innocent beings into monsters. Yet, Hisoka had to remain calm and remember his training and prior rehabilitation. These people weren't out to get him, most were going to work or buying various items at the local convenience store. Nothing to be afraid of, nothing at all; since the thought of being able to walk once more by himself, returning to his duties encouraged him. Lately, Hisoka acted more bored then afraid and the dreams he had were beginning to only show themselves at night instead of all day long. Looking from a distance at those below him, from the apartment window had no longer struck fear into his heart.

xxx

"The beginning of the end," if I say it like that, then it can only mean one thing. The gears that Muraki have placed inside my body have begun to turn. I shall fall further into despair, that endless darkness. When I call out for help, I wonder, whose name will I call out? The person who made me this way or the person who calls himself my lover? –Hisoka

Everywhere, white coats with light purple belts were wisping just outside Hisoka's vision. He looked at the ground, walking closely next to Tsuzuki but those coats wouldn't leave his mind. A strong, sharp burning sensation ran in currents along his skin outlining the design that made up Hisoka's full-body curse. It didn't show on his hands, but the figures and designs were beginning to glow underneath his clothing. This pain was nothing Hisoka wasn't used to; in the past, it seemed to happen more frequently than it did now. A worried glace from Tsuzuki began to worry him, he didn't want Tsuzuki to find out his pain right now.

That stupid curse, it was embarrassing and a branding mark that he would never be able to get rid of. When first rescued, Hisoka remembered Tsuzuki taking away all the sharp instruments because of his own wanting to mutilate his body so that branding curse wouldn't be seen. A strong grip on Tsuzuki's hand only lightly reaffirmed him. The fact that Hisoka's mind was so closed off against the world started to become dizzying, a slightly lightheaded persisting feeling.

Soon after, those horrible white coats were fluttering into my normal vision, instantly disappearing and leaving me only to wonder if I had seen it at all. Tsuzuki called out to Hisoka, but the younger man barely heard his voice. Things like, "are you okay," weren't getting through at all; yet, Hisoka vaguely nodded in response and kept walking like nothing happened. The more people that come, the more coats I see in my peripheral vision. A short while later, sheer minutes and those coats are surrounding me like masks in the ballroom. One minute a certain mask is in plain sight and the next, to suddenly disappear.

Tsuzuki led Hisoka into a convenience shop, not the usual one but a smaller and out of the way. "I have to go to the bathroom; I'll only be a minute. Can you wait?" The small, one room bathroom door threatened to separate them. The store was deserted, save for the shop keeper and his cleaning assistant. "Yeah," he responded. Confident that just a minute or two wouldn't hurt; a small test to see if he can stand on his own for even a short while. Suddenly, Tsuzuki's warm, reassuring hands slowly let go of his. Slow motion, Tsuzuki smiled and said, "Be right back, okay?" and with a small laugh, closed the door.

Faster and faster, Hisoka felt his heart race along on its own pace. No one was near him, or talking to him but that subtle sense of dread shadowed his thoughts. It wasn't until three, rough looking boys strutted into the shop that Hisoka's body began to shake. Neither avoiding eye contact nor hiding in the far corner of the shop hid his presence from the intruders. The soft bang of glass behind him had Hisoka realizing an awful truth. Trapped in a corner, near the alcohol of all places and his body frozen to the spot; run – he wanted to run, to get away but the boys drew unknowing closer. Their crude laugh and vile jokes make cold waves run down his spine.

It also didn't take long for the boys to spot Hisoka cowering in the corner, while the shop keeper pretended to ignore the situation by slipping into the back room. His mind was so confused and twisted in fear that he couldn't recognize any words that the boys said to him. The shell around his mind began to drop and unhindered lust slowly overturned any emotions he felt. Fear kept his body from moving, wanting to fight back and strike out in anger died down with the sheer intensity of passion they admitted. When the rough, calloused hand slipped under his shirt, the caressing of his stomach made him moan. Laughter and grins pieced the air, while hands and lips pieced his skin.

Their touch was sickening but Hisoka's body betrayed him by calling out for more. Gasping, hurried breaths left his mouth when his pants were slipped to the floor. Acting like he was enjoying it, that's what disgusted him the most. Yet, he couldn't help but feel what they felt. Small drops of blood ran down his legs and a thrusting pain entered his body. Tears ran down his face, but only his mind could call out for help. Caught between pleasure and pain, teeth that marked his small body with red marks and all his own body would do, is enjoy it thoroughly.

"Tsu… zuki… please-" whispered words harshly interrupted by loud, pleasurable screams; before now, his voice had been kept in check. But he couldn't hold it back any longer, and only wished beyond all hope that that bathroom door he once stood near would open. The walls here were thick, or Tsuzuki would have heard him by now and rushed to his side.

"TSUZUKI!!" in a rush of adrenaline he overcame his own mind to call out for the last time. "HELP ME!!"


End file.
